


I Don't Love You - Asahi Azumane x Reader

by LocaMikiMocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaMikiMocha/pseuds/LocaMikiMocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, it's time for him to face the truth: He doesn't love you anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You - Asahi Azumane x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I post on here so please forgive me!
> 
> It's highly recommended that you listen to this song while reading! 
> 
> Artist: Urban Zakapa  
> Song: I Don't Love You  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfYPKZl7W1w

_**(Come on, man! You gotta let her know how you feel. You can't dodge it forever. If it doesn't happen now, then it will later on.)** _

 

Nishinoya's words ring in his head as he's face to face with you in this small cafe on the other side of town, flustered.

 

_What should I say?_

_Where do I start?_

_I’m only hanging my head_

_You’re looking at me_

_In this awkward silence_

 

Asahi runs his fingers through his tufts of maple brown hair and lets out a frustrated sigh. You wrap your fingers around your tall glass of soda, rubbing away a drop of condensation.

Here he is again. This is supposed to be the day he finally tells you that things are over between you, that he has wanted to move on, that he hold no more feelings for you anymore. This is the difficult part.

Known as the gentle giant by most of his friends, Asahi just can't bring himself to tell you. He feels scared because he doesn't want to hurt you. Not now, not ever. But he has to come to the painful conclusion that he lost his love for you and that he made a decision to let you go.

"How's practice been?" you ask cheerfully, toying with the straw in your glass.

He shrugs, leaning back in his seat. He can't even speak. It's growing painful to utter a single word. Should he just drop it altogether? Wait until the time was right? Walk away without saying anything? What can he do?

 

_I don’t love you_

_I’m sure you already know_

_Even when I see you shedding tears_

_My heart doesn’t ache anymore_

 

Confused, you frown and set aside your drink. He's been like this for the last few weeks and you couldn't figure out why. What in the world is troubling him?

"What's the matter? You look upset, " you tell him, resting your head in your hands.

Asahi purses his lips, overcome by a great deal of discomfort. Is breaking up this damn hard? Why couldn't he just tell you already? What the hell is holding him back?

" I... " he begins, but stops momentarily and turns his head to avoid eye contact.

No, he shouldn't. He'll stick with you until you find yourself bored of him and then you'll be the one to make the first move.

Worried, you cup his chin and make him face you. "Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen so please tell me, Asahi. I won't judge you, I promise."

 

_I don’t love you_

_There’s no other reason_

_I don’t even want to say_

_I’m sorry or forgive me_

 

He gazes into your (e/c) orbs and finds himself lost. Those are the same lovely eyes he looked into when he said "I love you," and they're the same ones he's looking into to say "I'm sorry but I don't."

"(y/n), I don't want to be with you anymore," he blurts, feeling both relieved and nervous at the same time.

Your smile falters and you release his chin. You're shocked, so shocked. Is he really breaking up with you? Your heartbeats are riddled with pain as your voice is reduced to a quiver.

"W-what? Y-you don't mean that-"

He shakes his head, letting it drop shamefully.

 

_That’s all_

_This is how I really feel_

_I don’t love you_

_I don’t love you_

 

"I don't feel the same about you anymore so I'm letting you go. I want you to find someone who will love you with all their heart and soul. You won't find that with me, " he confesses.

He lifts his head and is met with a stare of disbelief, making his blood run cold.

"But you're the only guy I love! I love only you!" you try to persuade him, but he sees right through it. His lips form a firm line and he finds himself disheartened.

You would try that. Anyone in their right mind would try to do that, but he wouldn't give you the chance to win him over like that. He has to walk away from you.

 

_I don’t love you_

_I’m sure you already know_

_Even when I see you shedding tears_

_My heart doesn’t ache anymore_

 

"I know you do, but I can't. The feelings that I once had for you are gone and I can't keep pretending to be okay with this. It's not working out for me and it won't be for you either. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, " he explains, turning his gaze to window.

Heartbroken, you don't respond. There's nothing to say to him that'll change his mind and you know it.

Unable to cope with everything coming at once, you snatch your bag and run out of the cafe, tears blurring your vision.

He doesn't run after you or call your name. He ignores the lingering glances of the other patrons and continues to stare out the window.

A large weight is lifted off Asahi's shoulders. Although he wants to go and whisk you back into his arms and reassure you that everything will turn out fine, he'd only wind up in the same situation again.

 

In his eyes, it's better this way.

 

_That’s all_

_This is how I really feel_

_I don’t love you_

_I don’t love you_


End file.
